Lord Of The Randomness
by Femmates
Summary: Gandalf en Legolas zijn, compleet in roze pakjes, verzeild geraakt in de woestijn, terwijl ze naar het centrum willen om te shoppen.


_**Uhu, dit slaat nergens op! Maar lol hadden we wel! Jawohl! Goed... ff voor de duidelijkheid: dit is dus het account van da FORT: Femmates Organisation of Randomness and Troubles.**_

En dit account is toegankelijk voor de leden van het fort: BonnieLassie, Sue-AnneSparrow, me-loves-Orl (Emma Lou)i, writertje, Autumn Avaia, Faabjuh, Ginevrapsk.

Bij de weg, ik geloof dat deze formatie in het FORT sinds 2 april bestaat. Toen kwamen de laatste leden, writertje en Autumn Avaia, erbij.

Dit stukje is dus ff geschreven door Autumn Avaia. Deze account was een idee van Emma Lou en Autumn, uitgevoerd door Emma Lou. Meer Randomness volgt op dit account!

**Lord Of The Rings Randomness: **

**Legolas: Autumn Avaia**

**Gandalf: me-loves-Orli  
Aragorn: Faabjuh  
Frodo: Faabjuh  
Elrond: me-loves-Orli**

**Orc: Faabjuh**

**Legolas:** ehm... mensen... waar zijn we?

**Gandalf:** In een plek... #iedereen kijkt hem verwachtingsvol aan# ...die ik niet ken

**Aragorn:** ER ZIT EEN PAARD IN HET HUIS, JAJA EEN PAaRD IN HET HUIS! Huh, watte?

**Frodo:** Oh, dude! Ik heb de ring en ik gaa dooooooooood!

**Legolas:** ach man, dat is toch maar een sprookje

**Gandalf:** #slaat Frodo met stok# KUT KIND DOE ES NORMAAL!

**Gandalf:** #toverd ergens veel te grote zonnebril vandaan en zet deze op, waardoor het net een gepimpte Merlijk lijkt#

**Aragorn:** OH! GAAN WE OOC DOEN?

**Frodo:** Ik wil een sandwich... NU #Gaat janken en gillen en schreeuwen#

**Legolas:** Nou, dat kan ik ook wel hoor!

**Legolas:** #haalt spiegeltje en kam uit zijn achterzak en begint zijn haar te doen# fuck een klit

**Gandalf:** Tsss... jullie zijn allemaal zo a-relaxed dat het pijn doet...

**Aragorn:** OMG, nou... FYI, mijn haar is zooooo lang niet meer gewassen...!

**Aragorn:** Ik ebn dat kutpaard zat! Mag ik snowboarden?

**Gandalf:** Hier, gebruik Andrelon, geweldig voor de mooie glans #geeft Aragorn fles shampoo aan#

**Legolas:** Nee, dat is volgens Het Wetboek artikel 235b 98 niet toegestaan

**Legolas:** Oh, IK WIL ANDRELON! Het is voor blond haar! #pakt fles van Aragorn#

**Aragorn:** OMG, wat is een wetboek?

**Gandalf:** OHOW! jij snapt oowk niets heh!

**Legolas:** #helemaal happy, knijpt de halve fles leeg over zijn hoofd en begint het uit te smeren#

**Gandalf:** Een boek met wetjes!

**Legolas:** Ja man, ben je blond ofzo?

**Aragorn:** Weet je hoe... Logisch... #Geeft paard een schop#

**Elrond:** #komt wenkbrauw-epilerend binnen#

**Elrond:** YO! EVERYTHING CHILL IN THA HOUSE!

**Legolas:** man, ga je wenkbrauwen epileren joh!

**Aragorn:** Elrond, 'mdear! Moet je zien wat dit is! Andrelon!

**Elrond:** Duh.. doe ik toch

**Elrond:** #Spuit Andrelon in mond#

**Elrond:** Hmm... Beetje bitter

**Aragorn:** ...  
**Gandalf:** Yo! gozer!

**Legolas:** hé, das mijn goedje! geef terug!

**Gandalf:** Dat hoor je niet te drinekn! DUH! dat weet toch iedereen1!

**Legolas:** #begint achter Elrond aan te rennen#

**Gandalf:** Motte jullie allemaal dood ofzo?

**Aragorn:** NOu, WIJ kunnen niiet terugkomen uit de dood hoor!

**Legolas:** heus niet!

**Orc:** HAwaaahahwwuuaaa!

**Iedereen:** BEK DICHT

**Gandalf:** HAHA LEKKER PUH IKKUH WEL!

**Legolas:** dat vind ik niet eerlijk! #pinkt traantje weg#

**Gandalf:** Kut orc... gelukkig hebbe ze daar nu dat middeltje tegen#

**Gandalf:** kan ik rustig voor de tv blijve zitte #begint al Bierbuikje te krijgen#

**Aragorn:** Gandalf, doe dat lelijke gewaad eens uit... Grijs iz zoooo 2005

**Legolas:** Ja, roze is dé kleur van 2006!

**Gandalf:** Och jah! #doet gewaad uit# #een blitsend multi-coloured gewaad komt te voorschijn# echt een koopje dit joh!

**Aragorn:** OMG, nooit geweten dat tovernaars zo hip konden zijn!

**Aragorn:** #Verschijnt in roze minirokje.# Hmm... Kleurt niet goed bij mn ogen...

**Gandalf:** ja dankje

**Legolas:** istie roze?

**Gandalf:** Wauw gozer, je ziet dr dik blits uit

**Legolas:** #knipt met zijn vingers en staat opeens in een roze galajurk# vinden jullie dit niet mooi?

**Gandalf:** Wow, meid, prachtig

**Aragorn:** Misschien moet ik m maar paars maken...

**Gandalf:** Nee, nu sta je mooi bij Legolas!

**Aragorn:** OMG! Ik wordxt ongesteeeeeeld!

**Aragorn:** #Gaat depressief met kilos chocola in hoekje zitten# Ik ben dik

**Legolas:** Ach, man, moet je maandverband lenen?

**Gandalf:** Hier! #geeft always aan#

**Legolas:** Ik was eerder! Hier! #geeft Kotex aan#

**Gandalf:** Dik? Jij? Nee man, echt niet.

**Gandalf:** Je bent juist heel slank, ik wilde je nog vrage hoe je dat toch voor elkaar krijgt, lieverd!

**Aragorn:** Hoe kun je dat nou zeggen? Ik ben té dik voor woorden, geen wonder dat Gimli me niet leuk vind

**Iedereen:** #zucht#

**Legolas:** maar ik vind je wel leuk!

**Gandalf:** Ach, Gimli is gewoon niet helemaal hip!

**Gandalf:** We hebben welkaar nu toch.

**Aragorn:** Ja, EN WEHEBBEN CHOCOLA!

**Gandalf:** Ja, dat ook #propt heel chocolade paashaas naar binne#

**Aragorn:** Maar ik ga DOEIII! Laterzz! Homies for life! #zwaait met zijn handje en gaat met dramatisch muziekje het toneel af#

**Gandalf:** Wow random!

**Legolas:** Aragorn heeft ons verlaten!

**Gandalf:** Tsss... stalker

**Gandalf:** Laten we maar faken dat hij een mental breakdown kreeg en ziek op bed is gaan liggen.

**Gandalf:** #houd staf omhoog# Wow, deze is zooo niet cool gewoon, hij kleurt helemaal niet bij mijn nieuwe multi-coloured gewaad!

**Gandalf:** En dat ding verslind batterijen...

**Legolas:** Nee, dat ding kan echt niet meer.

**Gandalf:** Ken je die ene nieuwe van de reclame? Die van die man met die bloempot?

**Legolas:** #krabt op zijn achterhoofd# nee, welke is dat? AAH NOU ZIT MEN HAAR NIET!

**Legolas:** #pakt zijn spiegeltje en kam weer en begint weer aan zijn 2 uur lange haarsessie#

**Gandalf:** Nah, das die ene swiffer 2000, die ene waarmee je in twee seconden een heel zeven gangen diner te voorschijn kan toveren.

**Legolas:** Oh, die! #kijkt 2 seconden op en gaat dan verder met zijn haar#

**Gandalf:** Heb je nooit aan een permanentje gedacht? Of een coup de soleil?

**Legolas:** Mij lijkt blonderen wel wat

**Gandalf:** Maar lieverd, je bent al zo blond en anders word het zo onnatuurlijk.

**Legolas:** #pakt haarpuntje vast en bekijkt het goed# zou je denken?

**Gandalf:** Ja, echt wel!

**Gandalf:** Je haar is prachtig zo, maar ik dacht, misschien staan krullen ook wel.

**Gandalf:**..weetje.

**Legolas:** Krullen? Naah...

**Gandalf:** Nee?

**Gandalf:** 'T is jouw kapsel natuurlijk.

**Legolas:** natuurlijk! Maar jij, wil jij het niet roze verven ofzo? matched met je pakje!

**Gandalf:** Weetje, dat heb ik eens geprobeerd, maar toen kwamen mijn ogen niet goed uit.

**Legolas:** Ow, nee, dan wordt het niks natuurlijk

**Gandalf:** Precies.

**Gandalf:** Hey, zullen we anders gaan shoppen? Ik heb echt zo een nieuwe lipgloss nodig! #maakt homogebaar#

**Legolas:** Jah! ik heb echt een nieuwe spiegel nodig deze laat de hele tijd een rechtopstaand plukje staan dat er niet zit!

**Gandalf:** Oh, is dat er zo een. Die moet je meteen lozen, vre-se-lijk!

**Legolas:** Jah, vond ik ook. Dus... let's go shop! #steekt arm door die van Gandalf en begint vrolijk te huppelen richting centrum# wacht... waar is het centrum?

**Gandalf:** Oh joh, dat weet ik wel! Heb meteen op het internet gekeken natuurlijk, ik moet altijd weten waar het centrum is! Je weet wel, voor een eventuele emergency.

**Gandalf:** #wink#

**Legolas:** dus... waar is het centrum dan?

**Legolas:** Of heb je tom bij je?

**Gandalf:** Dat ook, duh altijd. Maar ik kan het ook al uit mijn hoofd, hem net zitte blokken.

**Legolas:** Dus.. WAAR MOETEN WE HEEN DAN!

**Gandalf:** Wow, relax meid, deze kant op. #slaat linksaf#

**Legolas:** volgens mijn instinct moeten we toch echt rechtsaf

**Gandalf:** Maar ben je vandaag niet een beetje in de war lieverd? Met dat spiegeltje enzo, ik snap dat dat een enorme inpackt op je heeft gehad, dus misschien heeft je instinkt het deze keer mis, heel begrijpelijk.

**Legolas:** mijn instinct heeft het nooit mis!

**Gandalf:** Nou, dan moeten we hem nu ook niet wantrouwen.

**Legolas:** Let's go left!


End file.
